This Ugly Yet Beautiful World Epilogue
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: I don't think I need a summary. I wrote this when I finished the series. Took me 6 months to finish it. Just glad I completed it. Enjoy


The following epiloge is written by a fan of the short anime show This Ugly Yet Beautiul world.

This Ugly Yet Beautiful World epilogue

By Jesse Rinaldi (started at age 15 and currently 16)

Well it has been two years since Hikari has went up into the stars. She told me that she promises to return to me someday to be with me again. When I saw Hikari for the last time before she went up to live in the stars, I was heartbroken for a bit, but I remember her telling me that my loved ones would be even sadder because I wouldn't be there with them since I would be with her in the stars.

On the Last Friday of this month walking home from school one night due to my ocassional lazzienes of not completeting my schoolwork, I was exhausted. Before I went home, I thought I would go back to the place where I met Hikari for the first time in the woods. The woods is still the same, but even now I am still haunted by her beautiful voice and comforting love. When I finally came home from the woods, I heard a faint voice say "Mr. Takeru?" at first, I thought it was the delievery man from the autoshop since I ordered one more part for my new bike I needed to finish tunning, but when I turned to see who it was, I was shoked in disbelief. "HIKARI!" I shouted with great joy in seeing her for the first time in two years. She was equally as happy to see me as was my family since they saw what all the comotion was. She still had the same dress on that my friends made her last time she was here. Hikari said she missed me dearly and couldn't wait to come back to be with me forever. We embraced for many minutes and for the first time in two years since our first kiss at the beach, we kissed again and thousands of memories came rushing back to us. My family were very happy to have Hikari back in our world. She was like another member of the family to them, and to me, she was like the loving sister I never had.

When we finally caught up with each other after our long and painful time apart, I had to hit the sack. My aunt had offered Hikari to sleep in the guest bedroom, but she politley said that she prefered to sleep in my room with me. My aunt agreed but she said to me "remember our talk we had." "I know I know I know" I said sarcasticlly. That night, neither me or Hikari could sleep. It felt like it had been ages since we met again. I told her "I'm greatful to have you back Hikari. I love you so much." "Thank you Mr. Tkeru. I love you as well." She said hapily. We kissed goodnight and finally slept the night away.

The next day, I was in for one heck of a crazyfest.

I heard Hikari knocking on my door to wake me up, then she knocks even louder to get my attention. After that without my knowing, she walks in and tells me she made breakfast. I guess she didn't know I sleep in on the weekend. After I got up, I went downstairs and said goodmorning to everyone. Hikari gave me a good morning kiss. "HEY I WANT TO SEE SOME AIR BETWEEN YOU TWO!" said my friend Ro's siter Kimi. I didn't know they haven't shown up. Rou said "Hi Takeru. I see that Hikari is very glad to be back with you." "I coudln't agree more." I said in reply. I also said "I guess your sister hasn't changed her ways either. Have you found your parents yet?" I asked curiously. "Yes" Ro said hapilly. "It wasn't easy, but when we finally found them, they apollogized for leaving us like that years ago. They said they realized how much I have grown up and are very pround of both of us." "I'm very happy for you." I said in agreement.

After breakfast, a shower, and getting dressed, I made my morning deliveries which were shorter than I expected. After I came home from my deliveries, I still had some time to kill before I could finish working on my bike. When I parked my delivery bike in the garage, I hung up my jacket and helmet and went in my room to catch a few Z's which seemed silly since I finished my deliveries sooner than I expected. Soon after catching my Z's, but unable to contain them, I went back in the garage to finish working on my new bike. I only had one more part left to put in the bike. Hikari came in right as I finished my bike. She said it looked neat when I finished it. I told her "When you want to go for a ride with me on that bike, you let me know. I can take you anywhere no matter how far away. We'll go there." "Oh Mr. Takeru, you're so sweet and kind to me. I love you." Hikari said "I love you to Hikari. My love for you is undeniable." Takeru said in reply "So what do you want to do now since you finished your bike?" Hikari asked. "I have no idea. What do you want to do?" I said in response. "Well, we could sit on the balcony outside in your room." Hikari said hapilly. "Sounds like a plan. I'll head up to my room and get changed. Just stay outside my room till I call you. Ok?" "Ok Mr. Takeru." Hikari said.

That Night, it seemed romantic at first for a while, but then we realized that we were ironnicly being watched by my two bone headed excuses of friends allong with practically my other girl classmates, things took a suprising turn.

"Ok Hikari. You can come in now." "Alright Mr. Takeru." Hikari walks in. I saw she had changed as well. "Have a seat Hikari." Hikari sat down next to me. "I love comming out here at night Mr. Takeru. It always feels relaxing when we come out here." "I couldn't agree more hikari." She kissed me again. "Mr. Takeru." She said "Yes?" I asked. "You're the nicest person I've ever met. I want to be with you forever." "And you're the nicest and pretiest girl I've ever met. And I to want to be with you forever."

My "bone headed" friends just had to ruin the moment by mocking us. Group "TAKERU AND HIKARI SITTING IN A TRE G" The gropu said mocking us "You got that right!" We both said. We rushed downstaris and to the bushes where our "friends" were to rub our relationship in their faces. "You want a show?" I asked. "We'll give you a show." Hikari said after me. We oviously started hugging. Then we started kissing to the point of where the group nearly threw up in our family's trash cans. But then Hikari got the idea of over doing it by pushing me up to a tree and continued kissing me. Eventually, the group ran of like Sonic The Hedgehog on freaking steriods puking the whole way back to thier homes every two seconds. "Well, I'm glad that group went away. They ruined our moment. They ran away like Sonic the Hedgehog on freaking steriods and puking the whole way back every two seconds." I said. "Are you ok Mr. Takeru? Hopefully I didn't hurt you when I pushed you against that tree and started kissing you again." She said nicely. "No I'm fine" I said. "Want to start kissing again?" Hikari asked excidedly. "You know it" I said. We went back to my room to continue kissing. "Mr. Takeru?" Hikari asked. "Yes." Takeru said in reply. "I know I told you this already, but I love you very very much. I want to be with you forever. You are one of a kind." "I love you to Hikari. I want to be with you forever as well." "Hey want to continue kissing tomorrow?" Takeru asked "My lips feel like they're gonna fall off." "Yeah mine to." Hikari said in agreement "Fine. We will continue our kissing in the morning." Takeru said.

The next day, my morning started with kisses from Hikari. 5 to be exact.

After our "love fest" which irronicly happend even before I got out of bed, I had breakfast, showered, got dressed and made my deliveries which somehow, I finished on time. After my morning deliveries, I thought about taking my new bike for a test drive. I asked Hikari "Hey Hikari, would you like to go for a ride with me on my new bike?" "YES Mr. Takeru. I would LOVE to go with you." She said excidedly. "Where would you like to go?" I asked egerly "Anywhere you can think of Mr. Takeru. I don't care where we go as long as I'm with you." Hikari told Takeru "How about where we first met in the woods?" Takeru said in reply. "I would like that Mr. Takeru." Hikari said in reply Before we left, I left a note on the kitchen tabe saying that I was out for a ride with Hikari. "Hold on tight Hikari." I told her. "OK Mr. Takeru." She held on to Takeru like someone put superglue on Takeru's jaket. It had taken longer than I had expected since I'm careful when riding my bike at night. "Here we are." Takeru told Hikari when they arrived. "Its so nice to see this place again Mr. Takeru. There are so many memories here. I can never forget the time when we first met." Hikari said delighted "Yeah. You practicly almost broke the zipper on my jacket when I gave it to you." "Yeah. I've never seen a jacket before and I was curious about it." Hikari told Takeru in reply. "Yeah. thats what I assumed. I didn't want my buddy to feel weird so thats why I said "WILL YOU STOP UNZIPING THAT!" like a total crazy person." "hahaha. you're funny Mr. Takeru. You have a good heart and I love you to pieces." Hikari told Takeru kindly. "Thank you. I do have a good heart don't I? I love you to pieces as well." After 20 minutes of rememberance of their memories of the first time they met, Takeru noticed the time on his watch and noticed it was getting late. "Its getting late Hikari. Lets head back home." "Ok Mr. Takeru. Sounds good to me." Hikari said in reply. When they got home, they said their goodnights and had their kisses.

The next week after that, my friend Rou came to visit me. He said he wanted to tell me something. After breakfast, and a shower, the usually stuff, I went to see Rou to see what he had to tell me. "So whats up?" Takeru said to Rou "I got one heck of a suprise for Hikari." Rou told Takeru "What is it?" Takeru asked curiously. "Akari is back as well. Get Hikari and blindfold her, and drive to my house." "Alright. You got it man. Hikari is in for one heck of a suprise. See you at your place dude." "See ya later Takeru."

After I finished my afternoon deliveries, I had to grab Hikari to suprise her.

"Hey Hikari." I shouted to her. "Yes Mr. Takeru?" Hikari asked curiously. " I got a suprise for you Hikari." Takeru told Hikari. "A suprise! What is it Mr. Takeru?" Hikari asked. "First, I have to blindfold you when you get on my bike." Takeru told her. "Ok Mr. Takeru." After Takeru blindfolded Hikari when Takeru was halfway to Rou's place, Hikari asked "So whats the suprise Mr. Takeru?" "You'll see Hikari" Takeru said. As we showed up at Rou's place, I helped Hikari off the bike since she was still blindfolded. "You ready?" Takeru asked. "Yes Mr. Takeru. I'm ready." As I slowly took the blindfold off Hikari, she was more than suprised, she was astonished. "SISTER!" Hikari shouted with delight. "I MISSED YOU!" Akari said happily. "When did you come back to earth?" Hikari asked curiously "The same night you did, but in the same spot I woke up at last time I was here. I'm glad that I'm back with Rou and part of a family again." "I'm thrilled for you sister." Hikari said in reply.

"Hey Hikari." Takeru said. "Yes Mr. Takeru?" Hikari asked. "This took me a while to notice, though I'm not sure why, but how did you and Akari to come back to earth? And as for the dress that my friends made you, how did you get it back? I thought you wouldn't have any clothes like the last time, and I would have to blindfold myself 20 times whenever I'm near you, and I would let you take my jacket." Takeru told Hikari. "Oh, well do you want the long, or short version?" Hikari asked. "It doesn't matter Hikari." Takeru said. "Ok Mr. Takeru. When I was still up in the stars with my sister, I begged her to let us go back to earth. In fact, I pleaded with her so we could come back here. I could never imagine the rest of my life without you. About the dress, I think it fell back to earth and it landed in the spot where I showed up last time I came to earth." Hikari said to Takeru. "Wow, Hikari. How long are you and Akari going to stay here for?" Takeru asked. "As long as you would like us to." Akari told takeru. "Really! As long as I wish? You're not joking?" Takeru said suprised. "No Mr. Takeru. I'm not joking." Akari said to Takeru. "Thanks Akari. Hikari, you have no idea how much this means to me. You see I...I...I (starts to cry) its just that I missed you so much last time you left. I still cried at the pictures I still have of you and me when we were at the school helping everyone clean up after the earthquake. I just missed you so much and, (stops crying, but still has tears on his cheecks and changes to slight anger) just forget it. How could you ever love an over emotional crying 18 year old like me?" Takeru asked angrily with tears still on his cheeks. "(Wipes the tears off Takeru's cheeks) You are not over emotional Mr. Takeru. You are are without a doubt the sweetest person I've ever known. I will always love you no matter what happens, and no matter how you feel. You have my everlasting love, and that remains true." Takeru didn't even get a chance to respond to Hikari because she was pre occupied with hugging him to calm him down. He kindly returned the favor and Hikari kissed Takeru. He responded by deepening the kiss "Hikari," Takeru finally said. "Yes?" Hikari asked Takeru. "This was one of the things I missed about you the most Hikari. Your love." Takeru said. "Thats the same thing I missed about you Mr. Takeru. You always make me happy." Hikari said. Suddenly, Hikari's hair turned light pink, then her eyes widdened, her voice became deeper. "Oh crap. Here we go again with the evil side in Hikari" Takeru thought to himself. But then he realized that it was just the sun that got into his eyes. With that thought in his head, he asked Hikari "Hey, what about that evil side that I saw in you last time you were here? I thought you were turning evil again and I couldn't remember how I transformed." Takeru asked Hikari. "You won't have to worry about that anymore Mr. Takeru. That side in me slipped away as soon as I saw you a few weeks ago for the first time." Hikari told Takeru. "Well thats a relief. I still have that power to transform, but I can't remember and I have no idea how." Takeru told Hikari. Takeru then looked at his watch, he noticed the time was 11:58PM "WOAH!" Takeru shouted. "Looks like I lost track of time again. We should be heading home now Hikari." Takeru told Hikari. "Ok Mr. Takeru. Goodbye sister. See you tomorrow." Hikari said to Akari. "See ya Ro." Ro waved goodbye, so did Akari and Kimi.

On the way home, Takeru asked Hikari something. "Hey Hikari. Would you like to go to that spot everyone was at two years ago? Where we played that game called "Test of Courage". Takeru asked Hikari. "I would LOVE to go back there Mr. Takeru. I will never forget the time I tried to hug you, and I felt your heart race when you fell over. Thats something I will always remember." Hikari said in reply. "Its a date then. I'll tell rou tomorrow and tell the rest of my friends about going back to the mountains to have a reuinion." Takeru said. "Sounds like a plan Mr. Takeru. I can't wait." Hikari said. When they just arrived home, Takeru parked his bike in the garage, hung up his jacket and helmet, got changed, and went to bed. Hikari got changed as well, of course, Takeru had to call Hikari to say he was decent so he could get out and she could change.

The next day, I let my aunt and uncle know that me, Hikari, and a few of my friends are going back to the camp grounds we were at 2 years ago.

"You ready Hikari? Have your bags packed?" Takeru asked

"I'm ready Mr. Takeru. Where's Rou and your other friends?" Hikari asked curiously.

"Rou said that him and our friends will meet us when we get there. He said that traffic won't be a problem so we'd arrive there at about the same time." Takeru stated

"Ok Mr. Takeru. Lets go!" Hikari said excidedly.

"Alright Hikari." Takeru said.

They got on Takeru's bike, and drove to the campgrounds. Traffic wasn't much of a problem as Rou said.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the campgrounds and everyone was excited to see Hikari and me.

"HI EVERYONE!" Hikari said excitedly

"HEY HIKARI!" Everyone said hapily

"Are we all ready to play Test of Courage?" Takeru asked

"Yeah!" One of my friends said

After a few minutes of getting our bags unpacked, it started to rain

"Darn. Should we cancel our game?" My cousin Mari asked

"No. Its only rain. We won't melt." I said joking

We then picked numbers from the box. I got number 1 from two years ago. "Dayshavu." I said to myself

Hikari got 1 as well.

"Wow I got 1 just like you Mr. Takeru. I guess its luck." Hikari said

"Yeah I would consider it that." I said

Me and Hikari went first. We walked just like last time, only this time, we talked more.

"Hikari?" I asked

"Yes?" Hikari asked

"This may seem like a dumb question, but, did you miss me when you and Akari were up in the stars?" Takeru asked

Hikari stoped walking so she could tell me her answer.

"Yes Mr. Takeru. I missed you dearly. While I was up there with Akari, I felt a great saddness. Like my heart was breaking into ten million pieces and no one could fix it. I begged Akari for us to come back to earth. While I was up there, I knew that there is no life without you for me and Akari without having you by our side. You always speak to me with such care and kindness in your voice. Its something I will always treasure about you. I will always love you." Hikari said as she started to cry

"Hikari, that is exactly how I felt when you went up to the stars. You are always so sweet to me. Thats something I will always love about you." Takeru said as he was hugging her.

*whistles* "WOOOOOOOOOOO YOU PLAYER!" One of my friends said behind the bushes. I just ignored him and pretended like they wern't there.

"Now come on. We gotta get this flag to the top of the hill." Takeru said

"Ok Mr. Takeru." Hikari said as she slowly stoped crying.

We then began running, then as soon as we were about to get to the top, there was a huge flash of lightning, then thunder.

I then planted the flag, then right as I saw the next lightning strike, Hikari kissed me with passion with her eyes closed. I kissed her back, then she started pecking me with dozens of kisses.

Everyone cheered. At first, I didn't know it was because I planted the flag, or because of the kisses.

The rain then stoped a few minutes later

We then walked back down to the bottom of the mountain where we were congratulated by everyone.

"Nice one sly dog! Way to make a move." One of my crazy friends said

"You two go along now and have you fun." My aunt said

"Woah! Hi Aunt Sumi. When did you get here?" I asked

"I drove up when I saw the note. Wanted to make sure you wern't doing any funny stuff. Anyway, go ahead have your fun." She told me

"I'll be mature I promise." Takeru said blushing a bit

Takeru and Hikari then walked along a trail, then Hikari found a tree.

"Mr. Takeru. There's room up here. Climb on up." Hikari said

Takeru then climbed up and sat next to his dear Hikari

"The moon is extra bright tonight isn't it?" Hikari asked

"Yeah. It sure is." Takeru said in reply

"Mr. Takeru?" Hikari asked grabbing Takeru's hand

"Yes? What is it?" Takeru asked

"All the times I said that I loved you, and you said you loved me dearly, was it true?" Hikari asked a little concerned

"Yes Hikari. Each time I said that I loved you back after everytime you said you loved me, I did. I always will. You are the only girl I want to be with. I may have blushed a few times when we were constantly kissing like destiny lovers, but I assure you, each time I said I loved you, it was true." Takeru said hugging Hikari in assurance

"Oh thank you Mr. Takeru thank you! You're the only person I want to be with as well. We're meant to be together!" Hikari said while crying tears of happieness.

"Awwwwww thats so sweet. They're such a good couple. I can see great things in their future down the road." Sakurako said as she turned and walked back to everyone else

"Its getting late. Want to head back to the camp?" Takeru asked

"Sure Mr. Takeru." Hikar said

Right as we got out of the tree, it started raining again.

"Damn...what is up with this rain! Takeru asked

"I have no idea Mr. Takeru. Lets just enjoy this moment while we walk back to the camp." Hikari said

We then headed back to the camp. As soon as we got on the porch, Hikari stopped me for a second.

"Mr. Takeru?" Hikari asked

"Yeah?" Takeru asked

"What do you think will happen next for us Mr. Takeru? Will you still protect me?" Hikari asked

"I will let you guess Hikari. Only time will tell my love. I will always protect you no matter what." Takeru said

"You always know how to make me happy sweetheart." Hikari said

"I do don't I?" Takeru asked

We both kissed goodnight, went inside, and thought about what the rest of our lives would be like from here on out.

*cue the end credit song from episodes 1-11 here* 


End file.
